Kristoff Gleiss
SS-Truppfuhrer Kristoff Gleiss was a former German officer of the Schutzstaffel and now serves the United States Marine Corps, wishing to get revenge on Hans Remer, the Nazi officer who betrayed him. He serves as a major supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Crisis Raining and Call of Duty: Crisis Hailing. Biography World War II Gleiss served in the Waffen-SS during World War II, being lead by Han Remer. Gleiss fights in fierce battles in Palestine and Sinai, with Gleiss fighting to defend German trench lines in the deserts, fighting off waves of British, then keeps fighting to defend a couple villages, fighting off British assaults. After this, he keeps fighting past British trenches, pillboxes and nests and fights to assault supply camps and convoys in the deserts. He keeps fighting in multiple vicious battles in the deserts, in which Gleiss fights to defend several camps and villages, fighting off British assaults. He then fights to defend German lines and positions in the desert, fighting off waves of British. He then keeps fighting to defend a hill, then fights to defend German positions by a river and then fights to defend a German held ridge by an oasis. After this, Gleiss and Remer are sent to Russia, where they battle Russian forces to hold a hill, then they assault and seize a village. Here, they help soldiers of the German Asien Korps in their shipment of stolen gold to be delivered to the German Asien Korps over in East Asia. After their work is done, however, Remer has his men conduct a savage massacre of the Russian inhabitants in the village, his men slaughtering many villagers and raping the women. When Gleiss tries to stop this, Remer simply knocks him out and ties him up to a pole before he and his men then leave him to his fate. Afterwards, Gleiss manages to escape, but he is captured by Soviet soldiers, who turn him back to Germany after the war. Cold War Gleiss eventually discovers Remer is leading the Soviets to finding the gold holdings that the German Asien Korps maintained after the war ends. Wishing revenge on Remer, Gleiss decides to help the US Marines to find him. Here, Gleiss fights in the Palestine Wars, with Gleiss fighting Soviet and Arab defenses and forces in the desert to assault enemy camps and convoys. Gleiss then fights to assault enemy trenches, pillboxes and nests to seize and defend a village. Here, he meets Mitch Jenkins and his men and decides to help them. Gleiss is then sent with his men to fight in Indonesia, with Gleiss fighting to assault Chinese PLA trenches and pillboxes in the jungles, then he keeps fighting off Chinese PLA ambushes to assault and seize a hill, then fights to defend the hill. Gleiss then keeps fighting past Chinese PLA defenses in swamps and jungles to destroy tanks and artillery guns, then he keeps fighting to seize a bridge and an airfield before fighting past Chinese PLA forces in the jungles to assault and seize a town. He also discovers gold in the town and then fends off an attack by Hans Remer and Soviet general Korsakov. After this, Gleiss fights to assault the Philippines, with Gleiss assaulting the beaches and fighting Chinese PLA defensive trenches, nests and pillboxes in a fierce battle, then as he keeps fighting Chinese PLA defenses on the beaches, he fights to assault a seize a couple supply camps, then he keeps fighting to defend the supply camps. Gleiss then keeps fighting off Chinese PLA ambushes in the jungles to assault a convoy, then he fights past Chinese PLA defenses and forces in the jungles to assault and hold a village. After this, Gleiss keeps fighting to defend a US held ridge, fighting off waves of Chinese PLA infantry and tanks, then he keeps fighting to seize a couple hills, then fights to defend the hills. After this, Gleiss keeps fighting past Chinese PLA trenches and pillboxes to assault and eliminate several Chinese supply camps, then keeps fighting to seize a couple villages. Gleiss then fights Chinese PLA forces and defenses to destroy entrenched tanks and artillery guns, and then fights to seize a town and then destroy an armored Soviet train. Gleiss then fights in a fierce battle for Manila, fighting Chinese PLA defenses in the streets and buildings and seizing and holding the city, where Gleiss helps fight off Remer and his men, even though Jenkins is killed. Gleiss continues helping the Marines, assisting at the command center with tracking Remer. Gleiss returns to the field and fights in the US assault on Tibet, with Gleiss fighting Chinese PLA defenses and forces in the hills to eliminate entrenched tanks, then keeps fighting to defend US lines and positions in the deserts and fighting off waves of Chinese PLA assaults. He then fights to assault a critical Tibetan city, with Gleiss fighting Chinese PLA defenses in the streets and buildings of the city and then assaulting the palace, where they confront Remer. Gleiss fights Remer in fierce wrestling, but sadly, Gleiss is killed by Remer in the fighting. Personality Gleiss was originally a very stern and harsh man who was rather humorless and dismissive of others. He became very hardened after his incident in Russia, and he often argues with others. However, he becomes much kinder and friendly after his tragedy is revealed, and starts showing very high concern and protectiveness of his comrades. Relationships Han Remer Initially, Gleiss was very loyal and trusting of Remer. However, this all changed when Remer ordered a massacre against Russian villagers, and when Gleiss tried to stop this, Remer betrayed Gleiss and abandoned him. As such, they came to despise each other, with Gleiss wishing vengeance on Remer, and they end up fighting each other in the end. Kirby Fihlipes While Fihlipes was suspicious and distrustful of Gleiss, Fihlipes remained welcoming to Gleiss and trusted him enough to receive his help. After learning about Gleiss' backstory and his history with Hans Remer, Fihlipes strongly sympathized with him and started fully helping him however he could. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Altruistic Category:Enforcers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Anti Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Hunters Category:Advocates Category:Nihilists Category:One Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Right Hand Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Wise Heroes Category:Gunman Category:Selfless Category:Paranoid Category:Pessimists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Gadgeteers Category:Old Characters Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Recurring Category:Jerks Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Rogue Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Normal Skilled Category:Assassin Category:Rescuers Category:Serious